


Clouds

by celestial_light



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, incredibly short self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Merus decided to teach Jaco how to fly.
Relationships: Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi/Merus, Merus (Dragon Ball)/Jaco the Galactic Patrolman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love this ship! So I wanted to write for them. Beware of spelling errors. I wrote this like really late.

“What do you mean you were _born_ able to do this Merus?!” Jaco latched onto his partner with all the strength his body would normally muster, finding somehow that it still wasn’t enough. Because presently, Agent Merus, or _Angel_ Merus, as Jaco liked to think of him now, levitated thousands of feet in the air, balancing with no jet boots or any mechanical support of the sort.

“Created, Jaco.” He corrected as he climbed higher, “we angels were not born. We were created by—”

“ _By the Will of the Grand Minister,_ I know Merus, you’ve said that a hundred time—whoaahhh please go down! We’re too high.”

“I won’t let you fall, Jaco.” Merus said somewhat mechanically, still unused to dropping the “Agent” title in front of Jaco’s name.

“What if you lose control and we both fall?”

“As I said before, I was created with the ability to fly. I won’t lose it.” His reassurance lacked the warmth and empathy necessary to fully get his point across, but Jaco understood. Merus was trying to be ‘ as mortal as possible’ while occupying the body of an angel, at least that’s how he described it. Small conversation and social queues were lost on him, but at least it was the thought that counted.

Though thoughts were not really on Jaco’s side. Not today. Not when he’d accidentally let it slip that he had no idea how to fly without the assistance of his jet boots. Merus had taken it as a sign that he needed to learn in the case of emergencies and had taken it upon himself to swoop Jaco off of their couch and drag him high—too high—into the sky.

Now they remained, dangling in the silver between the horizon. If the situation were not so dire, Jaco would have admired the view.

“We’ll just go over the basics today.” Merus’ voice pulled him from his thoughts, and suddenly Jaco found himself being detached from the angel’s torso and pulled away gently by some invisible force.

“Merus, wait! Can we talk about this?”

“Of course we can, you’ll just talk three feet away from me.”

There was really no room to protest. Not when the angel had set his mind to a task. Not when it concerned Jaco and his safety.

“What you’re feeling now is your chi. I’ve drawn it out. All living creatures have it.” Merus began as Jaco floated some feet away from him, “It’s what Goku and Vegeta use to fly, as well as the other Earthlings.”

“What about you? Do you use Chi to fly.”

“No, Angels are born with the ability to fly. We don’t use chi.” Jaco thanked whatever gods were out there that Merus was so patient. He had asked the same question three times now, and the angel showed no signs of irritation. He blamed it on his anxiety.

Jaco felt himself hovering up and down just slightly trapped in his own “chi”. It was almost like jelly, keeping him encased but safe all at once. Even controlling it was easy when he didn’t look down at how tiny the earth had become.

“How come I’ve never been able to use it before?”

“You don’t clear your mind enough,” Merus answered, “or concentrate enough. You’re very materialistic Jaco, and your ego prevents you from seeing what’s around you. You only allow yourself to see what’s in front of you, and no further than that.”

Jaco still had no idea how Merus could simultaneously insult and lecture him at once, but it had happened more than once since they’d been together. The only saving grace was that Merus meant no harm.

“Um…okay…” He cleared his throat, “So how can I be less…like that?”

Merus placed his fingers underneath his chin as he considered the answer, his form still and rigid in the air, unlike Jaco who bobbed up and down

“Try meditating every day for about five hours.”

“Five hours? Do you know what kind of job we work Merus? I can’t meditate for five hours, especially if I’m trying to beat your rec—woah!” Jaco dipped, his concentration broken as his irritation at Merus surged. Suddenly he felt his chi losing its grip, and he began to fall from the pocket of warmth that surrounded him.

And then Merus was by him in an instant, embracing him before he fell any further.

“I—you—what??”

“You lost your concentration,” Merus explained, “and almost fell. I caught you.”

Jaco grabbed tighter onto Merus’ arm, “Ohh. Um…can you bring us back down.”

Merus nodded and slowly they descended to the Earth.

\--

After that terrible ordeal, Jaco had ran to the restroom to throw up what little cheese he’d eaten earlier. Merus had tried to be of assistance, but Jaco had banished him to the sofa until he’d emptied the contents of his stomach.

“I guess this is why you said I have to meditate,” Jaco spoke as he came from the restroom, somewhat jaded from his time in the sky, “and be less ego-tistic?”

“It will help you control your chi,” Merus explained, as he turned the channel, “then you can fly.”

Jaco rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch beside his boyfriend, swinging his feet in Merus’ lap, “Well…t be honest it wasn’t _that_ bad, and I guess I’ll need to fly when we’re separated since I’m getting all those cool missions.”

Merus raised a brow, “What are you trying to say Jaco?”

  
“Always to the point aren’t you,” the small alien cleared his throat as he sat up, staring intently at Merus, “I want you to teach me how to meditate and control my chi. Not to do anything crazy like Goku, but to just fly like we did today. And maybe less than give hours.”

“Really?” Merus was skeptical, and while Jaco prided himself in being one of the few that could do that to Merus, at that moment, he was serious.

“Really. I just want to learn.”

Merus returned his desperation with a smile, “Well, in that case, why don’t we begin tomorrow? Afterwork.”

Now Jaco’s smile mirrored his Merus’, “Tomorrow then.”


End file.
